grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is the heart of the Crafting system in Grim Dawn, and can initially be unlocked by completing the Tale of Two Blacksmiths quest in Act 1. Once the Blacksmith is unlocked, Blueprints and Recipes can be used to craft new items. The Blacksmith also has a repertoire of items he can craft immediately, without the need for Recipes or Blueprints. This includes Relics, difficult to acquire Components, and random weapons, armor and accessories. He will craft an item appropriate to the player's level of at least Magical quality, with random affixes plus a bonus property. Choice of Blacksmith During the Blacksmith quest, the player must choose which one to invite back to Devil's Crossing. Each can apply different bonus stats to the equipment he crafts, making the choice meaningful and relevant to the build and class of the player. Angrim Forgemaster. Angrim possesses the talent of Practiced Skill. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: * 3-7% Pierce Resistance * Increases Armor by 3-7% * +2-4% Physique Angrim also offers the following exclusive low-level Rare items for crafting: * Honed Longsword * Brutal Great Axe * Rotating Rifle * Battle Shield Duncan Arcane Blacksmith. He possesses the talent of Arcane Forging. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: * Increases Energy Regeneration by 5-11% * 3-5% Elemental Resistance * +2-4% Physique Duncan also offers the following exclusive low-level Rare items for crafting: * Adept's Bladed Mace * Glyphed Archive * Double-Barrel Pistol * Occult Horn Other Blacksmiths Valdrick - Legion Smith Valdrick is a Smith for the Black Legion and can be found in Homestead. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: * 2-4% Aether Resistance * 2-4% Chaos Resistance * +26-60 Health Valdrick will also craft Dynamite. Hallena - Legion Smith Located at Fort Ikon. Hallena offers the same services as Valdrick, above. Horrus - Cursed Smith Horrus can be found in the Gates of Necropolis. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: * Increases Energy Regeneration by 5-11% * 3-7% Bleeding Resistance * 3-5% Vitality Resistance In addition, for a fee, Horrus offers the exchange of Ancient Hearts, Tainted Brain Matter and Blood of Ch'thon. Garrius - Cursed Smith, found in the Crucible, will also craft items with the same imbued properties as Horrus. Etram Fald - Celestial Smith Etram can be found in the Tyrant's Hold dungeon (Elite and Ultimate only). Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: *Increases Health Regeneration by 5-11% *+4-12 Defensive Ability *+4-12 Offensive Ability Etram can also craft random Legendary items from 5 categories, for a cost of 75,000 Iron Bits, 1 Polished Emerald, and a quantity of rare crafting materials: *Accessories (8 Ancient Hearts) *Armor (8 Blood of Ch'thon) Belts *Caster Weapons (8 Tainted Brain Matter) Off-Hands *Melee Weapons (8 Tainted Brain Matter) Shields *Ranged Weapons (8 Ancient Hearts) Kaylon Kaylon is in Steelcap District. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: ** 2-6% Reduced Stun Duration ** 2-6% Reduced Freeze Duration ** +2 to +6% Shield Damage Blocked Gaius Ember Gaius Ember can be found in Malmouth Outskirts(go north-east from the rift). Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: ** 2-4% Poison & Acid Resistance ** Increases Energy Regeneration by 2-6% ** +1-3% Crit Damage Bella Fald - Celestial Smith Bella can be found in the Tomb of Herald Mathis (Elite and Ultimate only) #Legendary Accessory - 6 Wendigo Spirit #Legendary Armor - 6 Aetherial Missive #Legendary Caster Weapon - 6 Aetherial Mutagen #Legendary Melee Weapon - 6 Aetherial Missive #Legendary Ranged Weapon - 6 Aetherial Mutagen Algosia Fald - Celestial Smith (Forgotten Gods) Algosia can be found in the Tomb of Nephos SSE of the Korvan City rift. (Elite and Ultimate only) *Legendary Accessory - 4 Eldritch Essence + 125,000 Iron Bits *Legendary Armor - 4 Eldritch Essence + 125,000 Iron Bits *Legendary Caster Weapon - 2 Celestial Lotus + 125,000 Iron Bits *Legendary Melee Weapon - 2 Celestial Lotus + 125,000 Iron Bits *Legendary Ranged Weapon - 2 Celestial Lotus + 125,000 Iron Bits Egellon - forgotten smith Egellon can be found in Sunbane Oasis, not too far to the right of the rift. Crafted weapons, armor and accessories are imbued with one of the following properties: *+1-3% Movement Speed *+2-4% Slow Resistance *+2-6% Reflected Damage Reduction He will also allow you to trade in a Celestial Essence for another random material. Costs 5,000 Iron per trade.